


Dean's Dogmare

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Art prompt submitted to 2016/2017 Supernatural Reverse Big Bang





	

I was lucky enough to have this prompt claimed by the super talented TheYmp over on LiveJournal who did a magnificent job with the story.

Seriously, go read it at [LJ](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/305789.html) or here on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10058267). (Links coming soon)

About the story:

 **Title:** Dean's Dog Days and Dogmares

 **Author:** TheYmp

_**Summary:** _

> Dean is worried; Sam's missing and the town's overrun with stray dogs. He's sure these things are somehow connected and time is running out, but the unconditional love of a faithful companion is bringing up some issues.

Now for the art...

Plus some dividers...


End file.
